Little Holmes, Little Moran
by SuperwholockedOtaku
Summary: Athena Holmes, two years old, orphan, Sherlock's niece. Percival Moran, six years old, mistake, Sebastian's nephew. Follow these two kits in their adventures as they are left with their uncles for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes exited his car in front of the tall gloomy, run down building. The hanging sign read, home for orphaned children. "Well, are you getting out of the car brother? Don't want you complaining about how boring or inadequate your new niece may be." The elder Holmes brother inquired. Sherlock exited slamming the side door. He contemplated jumping back in but the car speed off to his great dismay. "When did you take an interest in having a child? You don't necessarily seem like the fatherly type." Sherlock mumbled shaking out his disheveled hair.

"Well it's important to have a protégé, an heir if you wish to call it. My position will only be taken by someone I can trust, of course." Mycroft said walking toward the orphanage looking quite pleased with himself. "There are many lined up for your position. All you must do is choose from the lot." Sherlock pleaded, he did not want to pester himself with children. "I yearn for one I can mold to my design. A child provides just that, it being able to grasp and develop my paramount traits." Mycroft boast straightening his suit jacket. "Now shall we be on our way." Getting only a grumble in reply Mycroft entered the building.

To the pairs terror they were surrounded by miniature snot nosed monsters. Children greeted, some begged to be adopted by them, the brothers both made a cry of disgust. "Shoo, you maggots!" Sherlock shrieked. "Brother please hold your composer, they are just idiotic children." Mycroft said, shaking a little boy off his legs. "Children, please behave these men will choose whoever they want please do not pester them any longer." A middle aged woman cried to the mob of tiny booger eaters. "Hello, I am- , 56, widowed, yes I know." Mycroft cut off the older woman. "My brother and I will help ourselves to the selection of quiet children in the corner." Mycroft bustled over to the corner with hast, Sherlock following on his heels. "I hope you find the perfect little angel you are looking for." She calls after them.

Mycroft surveys the children in the corner. "To stupid, eats rubbers and paste, hmmm no." The slender man sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. Almost giving up hope his eyes land on a child's head poking right behind a bookcase. Leaving the side of his younger sibling, Mycroft makes his way over to find a short little girl looking no more than two years old, reading Jane Eyre. Mycroft steadily seats himself down in front of the child. Trying his best to smile, Mycroft asked "Enjoying your book?" The young girl looked up, her brown eyes cold and uninterested. "Cut the act." A youthful, yet deadpanned voice, spoke. "What act?" Mycroft played dumb, trying his best to keep his façade up. Suddenly he moved his head in time to avoid the thick novel the child had thrown at him. With a brown skinned hand still stretched out the child replied, "I heard you talking to your brother, and the book is rather boring to be honest,"

The toddler stood up and brushed herself off, much to Mycroft's pleasure as that was a habit he displayed himself. "Pray tell child what is your name?" Mycroft asked, obviously intrigued by the lass. "Athena Matthews, but the last name is subject to change. I am two years old and you are boring me at the moment." Responded the curly haired kid, her black pony tails moving as she stretched. "May I ask why you have thrown a rather large book at my face? "The official asked wiping a bit of sweat form his brow. Athena smiled, "I was hoping you'd get cross, maybe make a scene. That would have been splendid to watch." "You interest me, come along I do not wish to spend another minute in this dreadful place." Mycroft got up walking towards the exit, Athena close behind. Sherlock looked up; he was getting tired of making deductions of the workers and children.

Seeing the child with Mycroft, Sherlock almost laughed. The two had the same demeanor and even shared the same expression. Sherlock didn't doubt his brother's ability in picking a child that would not bore him. "My people will come handle the insignificant legal matters of retain this child. Until then I will be taking her, good day." Mycroft concluded. The trio departed from the home without so much as allowing the staff to protest.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like my story, constructive criticism is always welcome. Please tell me how I did. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy with sun kissed golden hair and vibrant blue eyes kicks the black cab chair in front of him. "Percival please stop with the chair kicking, mummy's getting very cross with you right now." Percival's mother snapped. "Well then don't send me places I don't wanna go!" Percival sassed back. Though his voice childish it held great sassing abilities. "Well I have business I need to take care of and the only person who agreed to watch you is your uncle Sebastian. If you didn't get all your sitters and nannies to quit then maybe you'd be able to stay home." The frustrated young woman argued. "But he's always with the weird Irish man guy, I bet he's shagging the crazy Irish guy and I don't want to be around when that happens." "Watch your tongue young man! I will not listen to your pleas any longer if you are to use language like that!" Ms. Moran barked at her son.

"We wouldn't need them if Dad was still around." The boy muttered. "Look Perce, You came at an unexpected time for me and you're dad. He loves you very much, he's just not ready." "You're lying," sighed the child. "I would never lie to you, why would I do that?" "Then why do all the other kids call me a broken condom?!" Perce yelled, leaving his mother at a loss for words. "Plot twist," chimed in the cab driver. "This is an A and B conversation, so can you see yourself out of it?" Perce said darkly, with a scowl. The cab driver snapped his head back to the road, not wanting the boy's wrath to be directed at him. The mother however was in a state of shock. "I heard it, all of it. How he doesn't want me, how we mean nothing to him. You've been lying to me and now you want to go smooth things over with him. Make him love me," cried Percival tears as salty brimmed his shimmering eyes. His mother slowly turned around and looked out the passenger seat window.

The rest of the excruciatingly long ride was silent except for the annoying and constant hum of the engine. Neither mother, son, nor cab driver knew how to continue the conversation from which it had suddenly halted. All were at a loss for words and in what seemed like deep thought. Percival slouched in the back of the car wishing he could disappear into the upholstery of the seat. Twiddling his thumbs, a habit inherited from his mother, he searched for words to say. After what seemed like eons the car arrived at its destination, a ratty looking building in downtown London. With a disgruntled he begrudgingly slid out of the vehicle with his suitcase. "Love you sweetheart, bye." The cab speeded away before he could even get a word out. "Love you too," he muttered. Sighing Perce looked at the two men before him, sadly recognizing the shorter one. He first looked to his uncle a small smiled plastered the man's face and his whole demeanor was inviting. His arms outstretched and hair slightly combed he looked almost normal, except for the fact that his clothes were all black and he was carrying large case around.

Perce raced into is arms feeling the warmth of his uncle wrap around him, breathing in his scent…which wasn't that good at the moment. "You smell," chuckled the lad. "Very touching family reunion, but we have work to do Tiger." A bored voice called out. Perce scowled, a turned to the man he ever so hated. The two locked eyes and Sebastian swore he could see a flash of lightning. "Well sorry for hugging, **my **uncle." Said the boy taking a step closer to the man dressed in a suit. "Well **my** Tiger and I have work to do, don't we Seb." The feuding pair looked to the sniper. The taller man sighed ruffling his hair with one hand. "Can't you two be good?" "He started it!" The two of them wailed in unison. "No you did," "No, you did." The two of them argued back and forth. Sebastian was begging to forget which one was the six year old.

People passing by began to give odd stares and make comments of the two making such a commotion. "Jim people are watching, please behave." Immediately the black haired genius straightened up and fixed his suit, while the tiny trouble maker smirked at his embarrassment. "You are not off the hook either," the blond sniper said picking up his nephew by the waist. Resting him on top of his shoulder Sebastian started walking into the building before them, a sulking Jim behind him and an elated Percival atop his shoulders. But all knew this was going to be a long summer. "Are you guys shagging?" "Shut up Percival."

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. A review would be appreciated and so would some constructive criticism! Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Athena sighs entering her uncle's place of residence. The stairs looked dark and the atmosphere wasn't very welcoming, most likely due to her uncle not wanting the pleaser of having visitors. She watched the lower door expectantly waiting for the old lady, , , whatever her name was to come out and pinch her cheeks bearing sweet biscuits or salty crisp. Before the elderly woman could come out she was gently pushed along by her father. "Waiting for -so that's her name- to bring you treats isn't very healthy." The man reprimanded. The young prodigy rolled her eyes. "We aren't related by blood so I don't think I'll inherit your eating habits." The elder promptly pinched the young ones arm before heading up the 17 steps. Athena hated them, they all creaked. Her dad opened the door with his own key, made without Sherlock's permission or knowledge of course, and entered the flat. Entering after her father Athena's nose turned up in disgust. She would have to spend her summer time here, instead of at home because Father had "work" and nanny was "homesick".

One of her father's many men came in after her dropping her suitcases rather harshly, but that was the least of her worries. Where in the devil did they expect her to sleep! Her face twisted up in a nasty scowl. "Your face will get stuck like that." She looked up and saw a man she didn't recognize. He has light hair and soft but distant eyes. "I thought you said this was your niece, she doesn't look like you?" The fairly short man said patting her head. "She's adopted John." Out from under a mountain of trash her uncle commented. Athena looked at the man skeptically as she was wary of strangers. "Who the hell are you?" The two year old spit out with an intense glare. John stiffened and visibly swallowed. This child was surly the spawn of some sort of demon. "Athena Shirley Matthews Holmes you will not disrespect your elder, apologize." Mycroft's stern voice scolded. The young child knew it wasn't time to be stubborn and challenge her father so she complied. "I'm deeply sorry, , I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive whatever trauma I may have inflicted upon you." The monotone and rehearsed words sounded from her mouth.

Mycroft sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get out of the sassy child. He crouched down to eye level with his young counterpart, not bothered that his suit was wrinkling, and said," Please behave, I know you would rather stay home, believe me I would to," his nose wrinkling at the state the flat was in," But I have work to do and I only trust nanny Wilma to take care of you so please make it work, for me?" Athena looked in her father's eyes; they were not in their usual cold state but were soft and pleading. "Alright father I'll try, but no promises." She said a ghost of a smile on her face. Mycroft stood up abruptly dusting himself off and turned to leave. "See you in August Athena." "Yeah, ok." The child said struggling to keep obvious sadness out of her voice; she needed to do this for her father. After he excited the flat the pint-sized genius walked and sat on the only chair not covered in clothes and surveyed the messy flat.

Athena was growing restless waiting for the old lady to arrive with treats for her. She didn't bother to ask for any food knowing her uncle would have directed her to some spoiled milk or old chinese food. As if she heard the young ones pleas enters the flat with biscuits in hand. She smiled big and shut the door behind her. "I just saw your brother off, he told me the little angel was staying for the summer and couldn't resist bringing her some of my biscuits." John looked at cooing at Athena and pinching her cheeks. He grimanced realizing the kid seemed to be relishing in all the attention, yet he did was pat her head which hurt a lot less in his opinion. "Oh bother, I have bridge at 3, see you all soon." said dropping the biscuits in the child's lap. "Bye ." Athena sang waving. After the elder left Athena dug into her treat…well almost. Before she could grab one of the sweet confections the plate was snatched away from her. "You'll ruin your supper if you eat all these." John said putting them on top of the mantle. Athena could tell this man was going to get on her nerves. "Uncle Sherlock doesn't care if I eat them." She argued.

But sadly the man wasn't having any of it. "You really think he knows how to properly take care of children?" Athena opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. She knew he was right and fighting with him was pointless. The child pouted and looked to said uncle who was engrossed in whatever was on his phone screen. John pulled up a chair and sat in front of Athena. "So, how old are you?" He asked politely. "I'm two turning three in autumn." She looked around bored her eyes wandering to the biscuits and then to the window. "Athena did you hear me?" Athena looked up, "Pardon?" "I said that my name in John Watson." Athena nodded. The pair sat in awkward silence the only sound being the constant tapping of Sherlock's fingers. Suddenly Athena's stomach growled, loudly. Sherlock looked up and stared at John. "John, feed the child." John frowned. "I was thinking we could go out and all eat together." Athena's head shot up. "Very well then," Sherlock said rising. Athena's eyes widened, her uncle was never that willing to go out in public and interact with others. Athena squinted, her Sherlock and John both put on their coats and smiled at each other. Realization finally hit Athena. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he Uncle Sherlock." She said with a smirk. John blushed and Sherlock sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if you've been waiting long, I've been terribly sick for a while. Hope this makes up for it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Custard chronicles part1

"I'm hungry!" Jim's nostrils flared, he had just about had it with Sebastian's nephew. "_Can't you just leave him in the park?" Jim asked pushing a tired Percival toward Sebastian. "Boss, it's too early, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Besides, the two of you should get to know each other." Jim was about to object but his tiger's pleading face had gotten to him. "Fine, Seb but you owe me." "Yeah, a cock in his ass." "Percival!" _ Jim now regretted not kicking the child out after his sniper had gone. " , I'm hungry!" Percival whined dragging out every syllable. "My name is Jim and you will address me how Seb told you to." Jim spat clearly agitated with the child. "Fine," the young boy said with a smirk on his face. Jim felt a tug on his suit jacket and looked down to find wet blue eyes staring back. "Uncle Jim-Jim will you please make me something to eat." Jim scowled in disgust at the obviously fake innocence. Jim sighed knowing he was going to have to eat or Sebastian was going to kill him. "What do you want to eat?" Jim whipped out his cell ready to place an order at the place of the child's choosing. "I don't want carry-out," the lad scampered to the kitchen and brought back a yellow container. Jim takes it and it reads, Bird's Custard Powder. Jim frowns, Sebastian ate this, and he himself had no idea how to make it. "Do you know how to cook this?" The impish youngster shook his head, "Mummy makes it for me." Jim's frown deepened, it was going to be a long morning.

"I don't think that you're making it right." Percival looked at the dark yellow clumps. Jim growled in frustration and tipped the bowl, spilling its contents into the trash bin. "How is it supposed to look?" "Not like clumps of piss!" "Watch your bloody mouth." "You watch **your** bloody mouth." That was the last straw for the mastermind. With a ferocious roar he jumped at the child. Percival's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he dodged the older man's assault. Percival screamed running as if the devil was on his heels. It _was_ Jim so it was close enough for him. It was a sight to see, Jim running around in his nice tailored suit, his usually jelled hair going every which way. And Perce screaming bloody murder as he bounded over the sofa. "Get back here you little shit!" Jim screeched jumping over the sofa arm and crawling to the child. Percival decided that if he was going to die, he wouldn't go without a fight. He grabbed a black pillow off the matching leather sofa and swung, hitting Jim in the face. Jim rolls off the couch glaring at the boy who held the pillow ready to swing. "Don't come near me." Percival hissed. Jim got into a cat like position. "You're going to regret ever messing with me brat." "Well if you weren't incompetent I wouldn't have said anything!" "I am not incompetent!" "You don't know how to cook some fucking custard!" "Watch your damn mouth! And it's not like you can!" "I'm six! You're supposedly some sort of genius, figure it out. There are instructions on the container for a reason!" Jim paled.

"You mean to tell me there were instructions the whole time!" Jim yelled furiously. "You're the one who didn't check." Percival replied sheepishly looking away. Jim slapped his hand on his forehand then tore it away and glowered. He, of all people, was sweating. He turned his piercing eyes to the now bashful scoundrel who clutched the pillow tightly. "Chinese or Indian." Jim asked with a grim look. "Chinese." Percival said dryly. Jim placed the order muttering profanities and random things about stupid children and migraines. Percival hesitantly got off the couch, fearing the man would try to attack him again. "Jim." "What, do you want now?!" Jim asked exasperated. "Why don't you try?" Jim quirked an eyebrow, what did the kid mean by not try? "Try to what?" "Make me like you, all of Uncle Sebastian's old boyfriends did." Jim was inwardly infuriated at the fact that Seb had partners before him but didn't let the child know, it would only be used as ammunition. "Because you're a brat," Jim answered flatly, "And you don't seem to like me either." "Well you're taking my uncle's attention away from me, of course I don't like you, and I'm not a brat." Percival huffed. Jim almost slapped himself for not seeing it, the child was jealous of him! Jim sighed, knowing this was usually a talk that Percival should have with Sebastian. "You're uncle loves you very much and uh nothing will come between you." Percival shook his head in disapproval at the man's words. "That sounds like every default line from every feel good film ever." "What do you want me to say?!" "Preferably that you'll break up with him," Percival say the dark scowl on Jim's face, "Or that you'll try to be a better care taker." Jim only rolled his eyes.

"So, how was today?" Sebastian asked preparing to hear a lot of screaming. "It was good." "Excellent." "Fantastic even." "Yup." Sebastian looked unconvinced before breaking into a huge grin. "I knew the two of you would get along!" He exclaimed bringing the two in for a hug. Not to Sebastian's knowledge the pair nodded in decision to not tell Seb about today's escapades.

"Why the hell is there all this custard in the bin?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Custard chronicles part 2

All is silent in 221B, not even the sound of soft snores could be heard over the deafening silence, until _**crash!**_ John wakes up with a start, hearing the disturbance from outside the bedroom. He shakily reaches for the crowbar he keeps under the bed. "Sherlock," he whispers pushing the detective, "There's someone in the kitchen," he then gasped, "and Athena's in the closer room." "She'll be fine; the statistics of a child being raped during a burglary is less than thirty percent." John stares at his boyfriend, his jaw threatening to hit the floor, "He could hurt her, get up!" Sherlock rolls his eyes and lazily sits up shrugging off the blankets. "We aren't even wearing pants John." "We can worry about that later; right now we need to go catch a thief." Sherlock sighed getting out of bed wrapping the cotton stuffed duvet around him. "John are you sure you want to face a thief in your birthday suit?" John only hushed him in response. The shorter man reached for the door knob and opened the door carefully so that it wouldn't creak. The pair tiptoed like ballerinas until they came to the edge of the wall. John turned to Sherlock and gave him a few hand signs. "What?!" Sherlock whispered. "Jump out on three." John sighed. "One." whispered the detective. "Two." said the doctor. "Three!" They yelled in unison. John jumps out holding the crowbar in a threatening manner with Sherlock behind him. "Oh good morn-" Athena stops short looking at John. "W-where are your clothes Dr. Watson?" She stutters looking down as she shuffles her feet shrinking.

"I told you to put something on." Sherlock said dragging his flushed boyfriend back to their room. After the two men dressed for the day a still reddened John and an indifferent Sherlock entered the room once more. Athena sat in John's chair in a blue plaid skirt and white polo. Her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked down at her black buckle shoes. "Athena, I'm sorry for what you had to see today, but in my defense why are you up so early?" Athena brow furrows, "Doesn't everyone get up at five thirty?" John pales and Sherlock snickers. "You really are Mycroft's kid." John mutters. The doctor walks into the kitchen and sees a shattered glass on the floor. "Athena, were you trying to get something?" Said child bounded to him and nodded. John swept up the mess and got the child a glass of water. "Athena what do you want for breakfast?" "I never really choose, Father tells Nanny what to give me," the child said looking up at him. John took the time to notice that the child's eyes reflected curiosity instead of being their usual jaded and calculating selves. John smiles, "Have you ever had custard?" Athena looks up pleadingly, "No thank you, Father said custard is a fattening and I don't want to be forced to exercise like when I eat all of Nanny's sweets at once." John chuckles at the precautions the elder Holmes brother installed in his charge. "One bowl won't kill you." Athena bit her lip, "I don't know, okay?" she hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question but it just did.

"So…how is it?" John said excitedly. He wasn't the type of man to cook but did so when he felt like it. "It's good." She said eating the confection. "This makes sense now." "What makes sense?" John inquired taking a sip of his tea. "The fact that you're bottom." John spit out the hot liquid and Sherlock chocked on his toast. "Is it something I said?" She asked looking concerned. "How did you- I mean why did- and what?!" John sputtered stumbling over each word. "What John means is how did you know?" Sherlock interjected. "Well, using feet to penis size ratio, you have the bigger penis Uncle, and John is shorter." John's mouth hung open and Sherlock face palmed. Athena continued to eat her custard like nothing was wrong. Adults were weird sometimes she thought shrugging. " - Uncle John." John interrupted. " ," she said slower this time, "what are we going to do today?" John frowned. "Maybe we can go to the park later." He offered quietly before going to his room. "That was odd?" Athena said. "For a child prodigy you really are clueless." Sherlock said shaking his head. "You know about my…condition, I don't always get social cues, okay!" She huffed looking downcast. "Asperger's is nothing to be ashamed about. Just call John Uncle John from now on." Athena looked at her uncle like he had grown another head but nodded. She hopped out of her chair and walked to John's room.

"Hey," she said opening the door seeing a mourning John, "I would love to go to the park, Uncle John." The tot said with a large smile. John got up and hugged her which made her terribly uncomfortable, but she allowed it, for Uncle John's sake.


End file.
